Cutting tools with round cutting inserts, such as milling cutters, boring bars, and the like, may often manage a number of profiling operations from fine machining to rough machining. Usually, the round cutting inserts generate a fine surface at a particular feed rate because the round edge functions as a wiper. Currently, cutting tools include four round cutting inserts mounted onto the cutter body with two cutting inserts performing a rough cutting operation and the other two cutting insets performing a finish cutting operation. However, it has been observed with cutting tools having four round cutting inserts that the feed rates and the life of the cutting inserts are deficient for some machining applications and some particular materials to be machined. Thus, there is a need to provide a cutting tool that is capable of higher feed rates, while maximizing the life of the cutting insert.